


Halloween Spirit

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8432044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Abby Griffin does not have the  “Halloween Spirit.”  At least that’s what her 17-year-old daughter Clarke tells her. She doesn’t put up decorations, she doesn’t dress-up and least of all does she have any interest in handing out candy."----Halloween night hits and the last thing on Earth Abby Griffin is interested in doing is actually celebrating the holiday, besides her next door neighbour (who she may happen have a complicated relationship with), has enough spirit for the entire neighbourhood.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nyxierose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyxierose/gifts).



Abby Griffin does not have the  “Halloween Spirit.” 

 

At least that’s what her 17-year-old daughter Clarke tells her. She doesn’t put up decorations, she doesn’t dress-up and least of all does she have any interest in handing out candy. Halloween and other holidays were Jake’s thing. He would put up decorations and take Clarke out trick or treating as a kid while she did her work. Being a surgeon was a demanding job after all, and sometimes Abby barely made it home for dinner. After Jake’s death, her schedule changed dramatically and Abby tried to spend more time with Clarke but she never could quite fill the gaping hole in her daughter’s heart. Especially not when it came to holiday traditions. 

 

For the first year, Clarke wanted nothing to do with the holidays. They reminded her too much of her dad. Abby was fine with that, she’d never wanted anything to do with the holidays, to begin with.Besides, Abby didn’t need to have the “Halloween Spirit,” her next door neighbour seemed to have enough for the entire block.

 

His name is Marcus Kane and he and Abby have been next door neighbours for the past 10 years. He was Jake’s friend, not her’s and someone could’ve even described their relationship as bitter and hostile. Following Jake’s death, however, she found countless amounts of understanding in Marcus Kane, he’d apparently recently lost his mother so they were both able to wallow in their grief and alcohol together. They were both drunk beyond belief when he had kissed her and that was all there was to say. They were drunk, and sad, and lonely. So Abby vividly remembered reciprocating his kiss with equal fervor before he sharply pulled away. He’d left shortly after they’d both apologized and agreed everything was a mistake. They hadn’t spoken since that date.

 

His adopted children Bellamy and Octavia are Clarke’s best friends, along with a girl who works as a mechanic named Raven. But since Clarke is 17 and her friends are all around that age, they look after themselves and thus there is no need for Abby to say a word to Marcus Kane.

 

Abby does admit though his decorations are nice. He has orange pumpkin lights up, which Abby knows thanks to Clarke are Octavia’s preference. His lawn is covered in ornaments including a black cat and large skeleton. He has two elegantly carved jack o'lanterns at the door, both with large baring teeth and wide eyes. Each has little details that Abby can imagine took the longest time to carve. It’s impressive and for a moment she really can see why he and Jake made such great friends. Abby remembers when her house was a similar spectacle and it makes her heart twinge a bit. 

 

“Mom, did you hear a word I said?”

 

Abby immediately snaps out of her thoughts and turns to face Clarke. She silently curses, she’d been too busy letting her thoughts drift to Marcus Kane to catch a single word her daughter had said. (It’s concerning, her thoughts have been drifting towards him a lot lately.) She soon enough realizes Clarke is still waiting for an answer and silently shakes her head.

 

“I asked if I could spend Halloween night at Bellamy and Octavia’s, Raven is coming over, too.” 

 

There is absolutely no reason for Abby to deny her daughter’s request, not when she knows how strong the bond between the four is. “Of course,” she answers with a smile. But then she adds, “Just be in bed by midnight, you have school the next day.”

 

This elicits a laugh from her daughter and Abby watches a grin form on Clarke’s face. It tugs at her heart a bit, Clarke doesn’t usually smile so big. “Thanks,” Clarke says before giving her mother a quick kiss on the cheek and leaving the household. Abby remembers Clarke telling her she was going out with Raven, Bellamy, and Octavia to buy matching costumes.

 

For a second Abby wonders how Marcus Kane will feel about having 4 rowdy teenagers in his house, but she dismisses the thought as soon as it arises. 

, she reminds herself, 

So, of course, it’s only Marcus Kane who knocks on her door 3 days later on Halloween night. 

 

Abby has a glass of wine in her hand and is sitting on her couch. Her itinerary for the evening consists of watching a couple of scary movies by herself, there isn’t much for her to do in the house alone. Her first thought is that the person at the door is Clarke so she promptly sets down her wine glass and hurries to the door. When she, in fact, sees that it is not Clarke at the door but her next door neighbour, she nearly slams it in his face. But she doesn’t, she just stands still and waits for him to offer an explanation as to why he is standing at her door.

 

She, however, doesn’t get an explanation but merely. “Abby…”

 

“Marcus?” she asks.

 

Abby watches him run a hand through his hair. “Sorry, I just- the kids were kind of loud.”

 

Despite the fact that the two of them haven’t spoken in two years, at his comment the tension seems to evaporate. Abby immediately empathizes with him because she knows he’s right that Clarke and her friends are rather loud when they’re all together. So instead of asking a follow-up Abby lets him inside. 

 

“So, what are they up to?”

 

“When I left they were just starting the 

.” 

 

Abby chuckles and scoffs at that. It’s not even a horror film like she’d expected the four would watch on such a night but she does know it is one of Clarke and Raven’s favourites. “Sounds about right.”

 

“As soon as they started singing the first song I knew I had to get out of there.”

 

Abby sits back down on her couch and invites Marcus to sit next to her.  “Ah, 

I used to know all the lyrics.”

 

Marcus starts laughing at her comment and Abby feels her cheeks heating up a bit. “Really? You?”

 

“Clarke and Jake really liked it so I figured I should give it a shot for both of them.”

 

“Prove it.”

 

Abby gives him a disapproving look before smirking. “Don’t test your luck, Kane, or I’ll kick you out and you’ll be trapped with Clarke, Raven, Bellamy, and Octavia for the rest of the night.”

 

“You wouldn’t dare.”

 

“Oh, I absolutely would.”

 

Abby admits to herself that she’s missed this easy conversation between the two of them. He had been the one person who pulled from her the wreckage of her broken heart after Jake’s death. Even before they both began drinking their sorrows away he was always there to support her.

 

Abby lifts her wine glass of the table taking the last sip then she looks at Marcus. I’ve really missed this,” she says quietly to him. “I’ve really missed how easy it is to talk to you about everything. I’ve really missed… you.”

 

His arm wraps securely around her shoulder and Abby doesn’t flinch she just lets him hold her against him. “I’m so sorry about the way things happened.”

 

“I’m sorry I shut you out, it wasn’t right.”

 

“No, I stepped over one of your personal boundaries.”

 

Abby chuckles before taking another sip from her wine glass. “And what do you know about my personal boundaries, Mr. Kane?”

 

Marcus looks back at her but his eyes aren’t filled with humour like her own, they are filled with remorse. “Abby, it had been a month since your husband had died and I kissed you. I completely forgot about your personal feelings so I could express mine.” Marcus shakes his head and sighs.

 

“And I kissed you.” Abby retorts. “You can’t fully blame yourself for what happened, Marcus. I shouldn’t have shut you out, but the thing is, I was scared. I always felt a little more at ease around you, Marcus. And I tried, I tried so hard to convince myself it was meaningless… and then you kissed me and I kissed you back and I realized it wasn’t something I could deny any longer. And then,” Abby trails her finger along her bottom lip, “you pulled away.”

 

When Marcus doesn’t speak, Abby gives him a sad smile. “I tucked those feelings back into my heart and shut you out of my life. I figured, if you weren’t apart of it anymore, I wouldn’t have to deal with how I felt.”

 

“You were drunk.”

 

“Barely, maybe I was a little tipsy but I can absolutely guarantee you this: kissing you back was something I fully intended on doing.”

 

With that, Marcus begins laughing and Abby begins laughing too. “We’re such idiots, we could’ve been together for two years already now.”

 

“Well,” Abby says, she reaches up to stroke his cheek with her thumb before letting her hand drift to his shoulder, “it’s definitely not too late to start now, is it?”

 

Before he can respond, Abby leans in and presses her lips to his. She isn’t insistent, she just lets him respond in the way he wants to which turns out to be incredibly gently but passionately. Her hand that was resting on his shoulder tangles in his hair as his arms wrap around her allowing her to press further into him. His mouth sucks on her bottom lip which draws a small moan from her. Eventually, their kiss recedes into something more slow and soft and Abby gently pulls away. She moves to rest her forehead against his.

 

“You never let me answer,” Marcus says chuckling lightly.

 

“I’m letting you answer now,” Abby retorts with a smirk.

 

“I think you already know the answer, Abby. Absolutely.”

 

And then Marcus leans in and kisses her again and the night of Halloween suddenly has meaning in Abby Griffin’s eyes.


End file.
